


☆Lucky Gacha☆

by owotitties



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Choking, Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kind of exhibitionism, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Kaede Akamatsu, but not really, oblivious kaito, originally a joke until me and my friend went unless...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owotitties/pseuds/owotitties
Summary: The Monomono machine was infamously known for harboring a peculiar arrangement of items.The machine usually handed out snacks and drinks that were easily recognizable and enjoyed by the students, although there were a large amount of miscellaneous goods that could only be appreciated by those with a specific niche. However, the most peculiar item just so happened to fall into the hands of Kaede Akamatsu.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 306





	☆Lucky Gacha☆

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote the majority of this before finishing chapter one due to a joke between me and my friend but then I genuinely wanted to see how it played out so this was created,,, Enjoy

The Monomono machine was infamously known for harboring a peculiar arrangement of items. 

The machine usually handed out snacks and drinks that were easily recognizable and enjoyed by the students, although there were a large amount of miscellaneous goods that could only be appreciated by those with a specific niche. However, the most peculiar item just so happened to fall into the hands of Kaede Akamatsu. 

“W-what… is this..?” She stared at what she had obtained from the gacha in disbelief- a phallic object with a gaudy shade of purple, connected to a tangled bunch of loose strands of black fabric. 

“Why would Monokuma even have this stored here..?” She muttered in disgust, dangling the toy by the black straps after recognizing what it was. 

“You think I would place that God forsaken thing in there?!?” A whiny voice suddenly shouted below her. She gasped and backed up in the presence of the monochrome bear that was just about to start throwing a tantrum by her feet. 

“What- is this your weird idea of a motive!?!” Kaede yelled as Monokuma furiously shook his head. 

“I’m trying to run a killing game here, not a porno! You can thank one of your classmates for that _present._ ” The strange bear disappeared just as soon as he appeared, leaving Kaede alone with her thoughts. After remaining frozen in place for a while, only one possible name clicked into her mind. 

_Goddammit, Miu Iruma._

She immediately took out her school handbook from her backpack to learn about where the Ultimate Inventor was lounging about, and to no surprise whatsoever, she was in the warehouse.

Kaede successfully avoided her other classmates on her way to her destination, as she finally approached the door. The pianist stormed into the room with a loud bang as the door clashed into the wall, startling the inventor as she greeted Kaede with a deafening screech. The assortment of metals and screws she was carrying hit the floor with a loud thud, as her gloved hands covered her face instinctively. After recognizing the surprising figure as Kaede, her expression wasted no time changing from panic into anger.

“You couldn’t fucking knock first?” The crude girl yelled, picking up the scraps that were scattered across the ground after Kaede’s jumpscare. “I thought someone was finally ready to murder my ass!”

Before Miu was able to continue complaining, Kaede held up the toy as if she were presenting a crucial piece of evidence to a trial. 

“Oh, you were the one who got that dumb thing?” Miu’s eyes drifted for something to look at- anything that wasn’t Kaede’s face. The pianist tapped her foot impatiently, like a mother who was waiting for her kid to fess up after breaking a valuable.

“I just, ughhh, I just got really fucking horny and soon made the horrifying discovery that there was absolutely nothing here that I could use to satisfy myself! However, being the girl genius I am, I figured I would have the materials to just make a dildo of my own, y’know?” She explained, making obscene gestures in the process. “Buuuuut, I didn’t like how it turned out so... please keep it.”

Kaede’s mouth shifted into a small frown, and Miu’s face turned into a vibrant red. “I NEVER USED IT! J-just letting you know since you looked so fucking grossed out.” 

After reorganizing her workspace, she revealed a toy similar to the one Kaede held within her grasp. Although they were about the same size (in length and girth, she certainly had an ideal type), Miu’s was an obnoxiously bright hot pink. 

“Look, see?” She shook it around with no shame, showing off her handiwork. Why would I use that boring thing when I can have this bad boy now?”

She triggered a switch and the toy soon became a pink blur as the room echoed with a buzzing noise. Miu flipped the switch off and ended her demonstration with a mischievous grin.

“Y’know what, since you really don’t seem like a bitch who even knows what the fuck masturbation is, I’ll give you a little something to help you discover the best thing life has to offer,” She tossed her a small bottle and Kaede fumbled to catch it without dropping it. “Trust me, you’ll wanna lather up that big guy with that stuff before you get too excited- oh, and don’t just quickly shove it up there unless you wanna destroy your-”

“I- I know how to do it, okay!?!” The pianist cut her off before she could finish, partially in embarrassment from being accused of being sexually inexperienced, but she also wanted to end the conversation before anyone walked in and got the wrong idea.

“Woah-ho-ho! I knew I always called you a whore but I never knew you _actually_ were one!” Miu cackled in amusement, and clutched her stomach after laughing too hard.

Contrary to the innocent image she portrayed to everyone else, Kaede wasn’t unfamiliar to masturbation. She obviously wasn’t as hypersexual as the classmate she had just talked to, but she had a good idea of what she liked in bed. Although, her sexual knowledge pretty much ends at pleasuring herself, since she’s never actually had sex with anyone else. She scurried off to her dorm trying to avoid detection from her classmates, and quickly slammed the door behind her. 

She let out a sigh of relief and leaned against her door in order to catch her breath. She walked over to her trash can, contemplating whether or not to throw out the ‘gifts' she had “generously” received from Miu, but her curiosity got the best of her after she eventually decided on keeping them. She placed the bottle of lube into the drawer of her nightstand as she spent some time analyzing the toy more on her bed. 

Kaede twirled the black straps in her fingers, now wondering why they were even attached to it in the first place. She stuck her hand through a loop, figuring out the purpose of this mess of flexible materials being stuck onto the toy. 

_Hmm… this seems big enough to stick a leg through… Wait-_

She quickly got up from her bed to test her hypothesis. After sticking her legs through their respective loops, she timidly walked towards the mirror. She lifted up her skirt with a shaky hand, and found herself speechless as she couldn’t help but stare at the stiff piece of violet silicon that rested between her legs. She felt a pang of heat shoot through her body, as she almost admired the way it looked on her. The black straps clung onto her body comfortably, almost as if it was made just for her. Kaede’s free hand started to stroke the strapon, her cheeks decorated with a dark shade of pink as she bit her lip. To her satisfaction, the toy was placed directly on top of her clitoris, so with each stroke came a small but noticeable wave of pleasure.

Before she was able to mess around with the toy any further, a series of knocks came from her front door. Her eyes were wide open as she immediately snapped out of her series of fantasies and entered back into the real world.

“Shit, shit, shit!” she whispered loudly to herself, as she removed the strapon and hastily shoved it into her nightstand. Once she double-checked her room to make sure nothing appeared to be suspicious, she crept over to her front door.

She cracked open the door to see just who had the sudden urge to interrupt her at the worst time possible. Kaede originally intended to simply shoo away whoever wanted her attention so that she could immediately get right back to some personal time, but after seeing who it was, she couldn’t bring herself to act so selfishly. 

“Hey Kaede, sorry to bother you, but…” He pulled his hat over his eyes to shield the faint blush on his cheeks. “I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me today?” 

_Was Shuichi always this cute..?_

Kaede wasn’t sure if she was currently thinking with her head or her hormones, but the shorter male seemed to be significantly more attractive than she remembered. I mean, she always found him attractive to a certain degree, but something about him right now just seemed to be more enticing than usual.

“O-oh, I don’t mind at all! Do you wanna come in..?” She stammered, internally cursing herself out for stuttering. 

“Sure!” He flashed a small smile, and she felt butterflies swarm in the pit of her stomach as he removed his shoes before stepping into her room. She walked over to the side and leaned against the wall to clear space for him to walk in, and Kaede watched as Shuichi placed his shoes at the bottom of her closet. 

“You looked a bit annoyed, was I interrupting anything?” He asked, closing the closet door. 

“N-no! Not at all!” She lied, patting down her skirt as a distraction. She hated how she felt comfortable talking to everyone that wasn’t Shuichi. Complimenting anyone was an effortless task, but just talking to him usually had her stuttering and sweating more than she usually would. Although spending time with him instilled confidence, she could never ignore that rush she felt every time she saw him give her a genuine smile.

He walked on back to her, finger placed on his chin as his eyes drifted up in remembrance.

“By the way, I couldn’t help but worry as I noticed you rushing into your room and slamming your door,” he looked into her eyes with genuine concern as he continued, “Are you feeling alright?” 

“Oh! It’s nothing out of the ordinary,” She let out a nervous chuckle as she scratched the nape of her neck. “Just… I was upset after a conversation that led to Miu calling me a whore again- the usual stuff.”

The Ultimate Detective’s eyes closed as he let out a disappointed exhale. 

“She is really relentless when it comes to insults,” he crossed his arms, “it’s not like we’ve even had… sex or anything before.” He softened his voice when saying ‘sex,’ and she couldn’t help but giggle at his innocence. 

He furrowed his eyebrows after seeing her reaction and spoke again, “W-what’s so funny?” She stopped laughing and she couldn’t help but glance at his pouted lips before replying. They always looked so inviting, as if he was subconsciously asking for her to...

“You don’t have to act like I don’t know what sex is, you’re just too cute-” the blonde didn’t intend for that last bit to come out, but she quickly looked away to curb her embarassment. 

"I’m not… cute.” His words grew gradually quieter as he looked in the direction opposite to Kaede to hide the blush that formed on his face.

Suddenly, the distance between the two seemed to be really close, yet not close enough at the same time. The two were hyper-fixated on this intimate proximity, yet neither was sure who would be the first to relieve this tension.

Kaede slowly turned her face around, and used her hand to turn his face towards her own. “Well I mean... after seeing your face from this close,” she leaned in closer, her words like sweet music to Shuichi’s ears. They could feel each other’s rigid breathing against their lips. “I think I can say you’re something more than cute.” 

Her lips soon met with Shuichi’s, and the kiss itself was quick and sweet. It only lasted a few seconds before Shuichi was the first to slowly pull away, leaving the two slightly dizzy and disarrayed. The detective’s hat was disheveled, and a dark streak of pink replaced his pale skin. Kaede’s breathing became heavy and irregular, but before she was able to think of what to do next, she found herself pressed up against the wall. 

One hand was pressed against her shoulder, while the other was pressed against the wall next to her head. His lips clashed against her own, devoid of all innocence from their first kiss. These next few kisses were filled with a stronger sense of lust and desperation, as the sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room, their world seeming to vanish around them. 

There was no killing game. 

There was no Hope’s Peak. 

There was no despair.

Shuichi’s moans only increased in volume as they kissed feverently. Kaede softly bit down on his lower lip, and sucked on his lip as if asking for an invitation inside his mouth. He reluctantly gave in, parting his lips wider so that her tongue could enter his mouth. Their tongues fought together for a moment before Shuichi gave up and allowed Kaede to explore his mouth. Her hands trailed down to his waist, and he involuntarily began grinding his growing erection against her body. Shuichi’s dominant behavior from before was slowly but surely beginning to dissipate as he unraveled under Kaede’s touch. 

She broke away from the messy kiss, eliciting a sad whimper from the boy but soon swapped their positions, the detective now finding himself being the one pressed against the wall. 

The pianist leaned into his ear, whispering, “You know… y-you can let me be the one in control.” 

_Can I stop fucking stuttering!?!_

“I just don’t want you to do all the work…” He muttered under his breath, but Kaede simply replied with, “But what if I like doing all the work..?” 

She stuck out her leg, grinding her knee against his crotch. He let out a moan, louder than the ones he’d made previously, as if he was finally comfortable with the idea of being the submissive one. Kaede kissed her way down his neck, until finding a spot to suck on. All at the same time, she slid her hands further down his back until she gave his ass a strong squeeze. 

“F-fuck… that feels so good…” He whimpered in her ear, moaning only the first syllables of her name.

Kaede’s mind was so busy panicking and rushing with thoughts, she felt completely out of touch with her body. She could almost swear her body must have been on some type of sexual autopilot.

“K-Kaede…” He moaned in between breaths as he grinded against her leg in desperacy. She continued to decorate his neck with hickies until she was finally satisfied with the results. His moans were starting to reach a point where she was concerned that those outside would be able to hear, so Kaede’s free hand began to slowly creep up to his neck.

“Shh… you’re too loud.” Her fingers wrapped around his throat and she gave a weak squeeze. Kaede was overly cautious as she was extra mindful of how hard her grasp was, yet intrigued at the same time. She was always curious to see how someone would react to her choking kink, but Kaede didn’t anticipate for his body to jerk forward in pleasure so intensely. 

“Kaedeee… I want more…” He whined in her ear, gasping for breath. His words were coated with lust, and as she felt herself growing increasingly hotter and hotter. 

_I can’t take this anymore… This room is too damn hot._

The blonde dragged Shuichi by his sleeves and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him down. 

She slowly removed her tie, followed by the rest of her clothes until she was completely topless. She blushed as she felt his eyes focused on her exposed breasts.

“D-don’t stare at me like that… you get undressed too.” She commanded, slowly grinding her ass against the tent in his pants. He wasted no time unbuttoning his coat, and his shirt was quickly tossed off of the bed like a piece of discarded trash. Kaede giggled as she took his hat off, and let it fall to the ground. 

They resumed their tongued kissing, now with their bare chests pressed up against each other. Despite this added friction, it still wasn’t enough to satiate their lust. In the midst of their makeout session, Kaede reached over into her nightstand and secretly pulled out her “winnings” from earlier that day. The pianist slowly pulled away from their kiss, as she kissed a trail down his body, moving lower and lower until she found her way to the zipper of his pants. 

Her fingers slowly unzipped his pants, and pulled down his boxers just enough for his stiff cock to be freed from the restraints of his pants. By this point, he was fully erect, pre-cum dripping from the head of his erection. She alternated between kissing and licking the tip, as she pulled his pants down to his knees. Shuichi was grasping onto the bedsheets for dear life, as he bit his lip in an effort to restrict too much sound from leaving his mouth. 

Kaede then licked from the bottom of his shaft up to the head, a loud whimper emitting from the boy. All at the same time, she popped open the bottle of lube and applied a moderate amount to her nimble fingers. She inserted a finger into his entrance, anticipating his reaction with lustful eyes. 

“Ahh..!” He moaned and used his hand to cover his mouth. “It’s k-kind of cold…” He stammered, as she only pushed her finger deeper in his ass, excited from his erotic reaction. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll feel warmer in a bit…” She reassured, as she began to move her finger at a slow rhythm, before adding a second. 

With the addition of another finger, he nearly screamed in pleasure. She felt his hips rocking against her fingers, so she got the hint that he wanted even more.

_Holy fuck… He’s so fucking hot._

Now with three fingers inside of him, Shuichi was reduced to a moaning mess. 

“K-Kaede… if you don’t stop… I-I’m gonna cum…” 

“C’mon, don’t let up on me now… I have an even better surprise for you.” She leaned up against his ear and bit down on his lobe before whispering, “Now be a good boy for me and take your pants off for me.” She got up from the bed and began removing the rest of her clothes, as Shuichi did the same. Kaede grabbed the strapon and wore it similar to how she did before. 

Shuichi stammered, as his dick twitched in excitement. “Where did you get that?” He blushed and hid his face with his hands.

"Let’s just say… I got lucky.” Her face contorted with how cheesy that line felt, as she was suddenly appreciative that his hands hid the awkward expression she made.

“W-will it even fit..?” He blushed which only resulted in a smirk from the pianist. 

“We’ll make it fit.” She hungrily licked her lips and pushed her messy strands of blonde hair behind her ears, “Come over here.” 

He listened to her command with no hesitation, and crawled over to where Kaede stood. 

“Put my dick in your mouth.” 

W...what the fuck am I saying?

Kaede immediately regretted saying that, hoping that regret hadn’t made its presence visible on her face. However, Shuichi obliged almost too eagerly, sucking on the head of her silicon strapon, staring up at her as if to nonverbally ask how he was doing. 

_Oh God this is too much. I kind of want to- Wait, would he even get off to dirty talk..? Ugh if I wind up hurting his feelings I will literally never live this down... Would I even be able to pull it off? I’m so dumb-_

“Look at you, drooling all over my cock like it’s the best thing you’ve ever tasted. Are you actually the Ultimate Slut or something?” Kaede tried her best to stay dominant and collected, but she couldn’t prevent a deep blush from forming on her cheeks. Again, she was relieved to guess another one of his kinks right, as he moaned louder around the toy. She grabbed him by his head and began thrusting into his mouth, seeing how far he would be able to handle a bit of rougher treatment. He was more than up for the challenge, as getting his mouth fucked only had him moaning louder. 

"I bet you came to my room hoping I'd fuck your throat like this." Her grasp on his head had tightened, as she shoved her strapon as far as she could down his throat. His erotic gaze was unbearable.

“You’re too good for me, I almost wish you could see how slutty you are right now.” 

After a few more thrusts, she pulled out of his mouth and pointed back to the bed. “On your hands and knees.” She instructed in a low, seductive voice. Shuichi did as he was told, flustered at how exposed he felt in front of the blonde. 

She poured a generous amount of lube on her strapon as she admired the vulnerable position he set himself into. Kaede propped herself back on her bed, as she caressed his back before rubbing against his sensitive hole. She paused, right as she had positioned the head of the strapon against his entrance, and asked a simple question.

“Do you want me, Shuichi?” 

“...Yes.” He whispered softly.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t hear you.” She grabbed his ass, evoking a whiny moan from the detective.

“Please Kaede… I want you inside of me.” He pleaded louder, his voice nearly cracking.

That was enough for Kaede to begin sliding into the pale boy, as he failed to suppress every noise that left his mouth in the process. He felt his arms weaken, as he struggled to keep himself up as desire filled every single one of his thoughts. Once she had fully inserted herself into Shuichi, she waited for his que to start.

“You…” He breathed heavily, face pressed up against his pillow. “You can move now…” 

Her hips moved at a slow pace, eliciting shaky breaths from the male below her. She was careful not to be too rough with him, but she found it to be harder and harder to control herself once she noted that Shuichi was grinding his hips against her cock.

“Kaedeee… please, I want more. I want you to be r-rougher with me..!”

She grabbed his left leg without hesitation and placed it over her shoulder as she shoved herself as deep as she could inside of him. His moans became more fervent and unrestrained with the change of this position, unable to think of anyone or anything else aside from Kaede Akamatsu.

I’m so lucky… to see his composure unravel like this because of me…

“Fuck… Shuichi… you’re so fucking hot like this.” She sped up her thrusts, the toy directly grinding against her clit without fail. 

Kaede felt herself inching closer and closer to climaxing, and Shuichi appeared to almost be reaching that point himself.

But then came one thing neither of them expected.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

Kaede’s movements didn’t cease, despite her attention now focused on her front door. Their heads jerked to the direction of the knocks, and Shuichi quickly covered his mouth with his hands in order to keep himself quiet

“Hey Kaede, it’s Kaito!” Kaede’s fingers were once again clasped around Shuichi’s throat, signaling that she wanted him to be quiet, but she demonstrated no signs of stopping. He was in a state of pure ecstasy, with Kaede’s hands around his neck as he was being pummeled relentlessly. He only wished he could beg for more.

“I’ve just been feeling really worried about you after that whole ‘Death Run’ Incident and wanted to check up on you and see if you’re ok… Mind if I can come in?” He knocked a couple times more as if she didn’t hear his loud knocks the first time.

“N-no… sorry I’m busy..!” She attempted to keep her voice as stable as she could, despite her desperation to chase after her orgasm.

“You sure? You don’t sound too well!” He shouted from the other side of the door.

“Yeah… I just don’t w-want to see anyone at the moment.” She let out a guttural groan towards the end, her mouth gaping open so that she can try to regulate her breathing.

And at that moment, her grip on Shuichi’s neck had loosened, and Shuichi couldn't find the strength to restrain himself any longer.

“Hahh~!” He instantly concealed his mouth in guilt, ashamed of his inability to stay quiet.

“...What the fuck- was that Saihara? What’s he doing in the- ohhhhhhhhhhh..!” The astronaut’s cogs in his mind began to piece everything together and quickly deduced that his presence was more than unwanted. 

“Daaaamn Saihara! Don’t let me intrude- I’ll leave you to it!” His proud voice trailed off as he ran away, and the two were embarrassed, but nevertheless continued. 

“Shuichi… did you want to get caught maybe..?” She grinned slyly, speeding up her thrusts once again knowing that they didn’t have to worry about any more prying ears. 

“I never knew you were the kind of person to get off to that… What a dirty little whore you are…” Kaede sucked on the back of his neck. “And I’m the only one who’s ever going to see you like this…” She moaned in his ear, as she felt herself on the brink of cumming. 

“F-fuuuck..!” He panted, his voice shaky and weak. His eyes uncontrollably rolled upwards from pleasure, “Kaedeee~! I’m gonna c-cum..!” 

“Cum for me...Shuichi…” She moaned in his ear, and took his unattended cock into her own hands as she started to jerk him off. This was enough to send him over the edge.

He saw hot flashes of white as his semen spilled all over Kaede’s sheets, screaming as she thrusted into him. She didn’t stop, as she too sought after her orgasm. 

His moans were erratic and intense, no longer caring about whether or not people passing by could hear him. 

“S-Shuichi..!” She moaned as he finally came, her legs nearly giving out after climaxing as the rest of her body pulsated. She pulled out of him as she shakily removed the strapon so that she could cuddle beside him without anything getting in between them (literally).

She snuggled up against the exhausted boy, the two catching their breath as their fingers intertwined with one another. After several minutes of cuddling in silence, Shuichi was the first to speak up, rubbing slow circles against her fair skin. 

“I hope… you didn’t fake it with me,” He looked at the corner of the room to avoid eye contact, “I want to make sure you feel good too.” 

“Don’t worry, you were more than enough,” She let out a soft giggle before continuing. “I’m glad you were my… my first.” 

“Y-yeah, me too.” He replied with a faint smile.

“Oh, um also,” she hesitated, debating with herself if she wanted to bring it up in the first place. “What I said back then… I don’t really mean that, haha, I was just getting really caught up in the mood so... I really hope you aren’t offended or anything, like, I’d rather-” 

“Kaede, it’s ok, I mean… I liked it. More than I’d like to admit.” He cut her off with reassurance, biting down on his lip bashfully.

They spent the rest of their night together, cuddled up in each other’s warm embrace. 

-The Next Day-

Shuichi found his way to the the dining room shortly after the Monokubs had made their daily morning announcement. He was leisurely eating a bowl of cereal by himself until being interrupted with a hard pat on the back and a hearty laugh. Shuichi nearly choked on the spoonful he was swallowing, but whoever decided to shock him didn’t seem to notice or care.

“Saihara!” He immediately recognized the voice to be Kaito’s and internally groaned. It was way too early to hear whatever this human megaphone had to say. “I’m so proud of you man, I really didn’t think you out of all people would be able to land such a score! So…” 

Shuichi tuned him out, wondering what could have inspired him to start this congratulatory monologue until the events of the day prior flooded his head. Heat flushed into his cheeks as he held his head in his hands in shame.

“What are you blathering about?” Maki spoke in a monotone voice as she stepped into the room with a plate of hot breakfast.

“Shuichi got hella lucky last night!” He flashed a cheeky smile to the brunette, and she replied with nothing but the rolling of her eyes.

“How would you even know that?” she asked, toying with her brown strands of hair as she found a seat across from Shuichi.

“I heard ‘em myself!” He declared, no traces of shame detected in his words. “Not to mention the E-Handbook had an interesting pair of people in Kaede’s room.

With this brazen response, Shuichi quickly pushed his chair back, and got up from his seat. He pulled his hat down just enough to hide the blush on his face and spoke at a low volume.

“I’m… I’m gonna go.” He shuffled out of the room, trying not to make his discomfort obvious as he scurried away.

“Kaede must’ve left him speechless,” He let out a heavy sigh, “Can’t say I’m not jealous- anyone would wanna score especially in scary times like this, amiright Maki?” 

“You know he’s limping right?” She snickered, taking a bite out of her jelly-smeared toast. She waited to see if Kaito had the mental capacity to get what she was going at. He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest as his lips curved into a smirk.

“Yeah! He probably threw out his back or something from giving too much ahah!” 

Yeah, she was going to have to be blunt about this.

“...Or receiving.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first fic I've written in literal years so all feedback and comments are highly appreciated! Thank youuu~!


End file.
